


Strength

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Competition, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Spoons, Tongues, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith have a competition involving tongues...Oneshot/drabble





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358254) by khokokat. 



"Hey Keith," Lance said one day, coming up to his friend. He was smirking. And you know what? It was definitely a sexy smirk. There, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He leaned on the counter, keeping his eyes on him. "I bet my tongue is stronger than yours... Wanna find out~?"

Keith smirked back, eyes heavy-lidded, and ran his own tongue around his lips slightly. Teasingly. 

"Heck yeah."

...

And then because they were fucking idiots, they tried to balance some spoons on their tongue.

Figures, of course. 


End file.
